Green
by xstarshimmerx
Summary: Loki/OC Iris is having her world turned topside, why not add a bit of the infamous Loki to her problems. Set before Thor and perhaps during.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey!**

**soooooo, i know i dont upload... well ever but i figured HEY, WHY NOT?**

**so here ^.^**

**disclaimer: i dont own any marvel characters or loki or even the universe etc.**

**i do own all oc's in this fanfiction though (Iris, Jay, Pierce, Madeline, etc.)**

**Oh! and feed back is appreciated!**

~Not What You Expect~(っ◕‿◕)っ

"Loki, I believe in what's best for you. Why don't you take a break from that lab of yours and perhaps mingle a bit more, like your brother. Thor is active and talkative, use him as an example, be more . . . outgoing. Please." Frigga Odinson crossed her quarters to speak to her son, her champagne gown trailing behind her and her light brunette hair intricately assembled to fall upon her shoulder. A thoughtful expression gracing her soft features as her honey eyes locked with deep green ones.

For the past fifteen minutes, Frigga had been _lightly_ encouraging Loki to take a mini vacation from spells and potions. While Loki hated these comparing sessions, he still loved her as most sons loved their mothers. He knew she just wanted him to change a bit but the Thor associations gave his mind a horrid ache. 'Be more like Thor, Why can't you be more like your older brother?' Constant nagging that would never become. He was Loki, not Thor, as much as he tried that much would never change.

"Mother, I understand what you speak of, but there is much I need to continue back in the lab."

A simple explanation, true but not, just as it was best played.

Frigga sighed, her eyes closing and her head gently turning away.

"Please try to take a break, go visit the other realms, train with the others. Why not visit the midgardians for a time." Her words trailed and she once more captured his eyes, pleading some.

Loki stared into hers for a spell before heaving a sigh of his own. Going against her wishes was never an idea worth considering, as much as he would have loved to pitch a fit or wring her tiny throat, he exercised the restraint he'd practiced for millenniums. Letting off some steam on _mortals _of elsewhere seemed as good an idea as any.

Within the bad parts of an unnamed city sits the slanting, morbid homes of brick and wood, worse for wear than average. Though, the reasons regarding the homes history varies, they each tell tales of some poverty and misfortune. Not the life one would hope for, but it suffices as one with a roof and a form of food.

The morning sun rose over the better end of the city, its rays signaling the start of a new day of whatever lays ahead. Yet as life proves, sometimes life has its flaws. . .

"Where do you think you're going?" the irritated, high-pitched voice of a mother lands as a daughter strides to a door aged badly with time.

The unspoken accusation hangs over the words, stopping the girl midstride; tension and annoyance seep from them into the girls' skin. Only a few moments of silence are waited before a clear, emotionless voice speaks.

"Mom," answered a voice stripped of emotion. "What day do you think it is?"

Ebony fingers shift to grasp the brass handle of the door that the girl had stepped closer to after voicing her retort. Her face void as her voice, barely peering over her shoulder to stare at the middle aged lady who stood, hands on hips and feet planted at the opposite side of the room.

Even though the consequences were known, the mocking question hung as the other had; silent but accusing all the same.

Despite being used to the lack of emotion the woman's features distort into something of a livid tomato. Lips curling back from stained teeth, wrinkles scrunching to age her already worn face and a low snarl seeming to emit from the woman's teeth. Her Sickly pale flesh burning as heat rose into her face. Her bony hands clenching into fists turning her knuckles white.

"It's Monday. You're wasting my money by skipping school like you do, why send you at all? If you're gonna skip, stay here, **get a job, and** **don't waste what I earn**!"

Every word was gradually spoken louder and louder until she practically screeched it. That dreaded silence returned with the end of her short speech, awaiting an answer.

Whether it was for lack of care about the current predicament involving her mother or knowing how it would end otherwise, the girl gave a shake of her head, dark chocolate hair falling lightly to her shoulders from the clasp that somewhat held it. With sapphire eyes, just as her mother's but darker and more haunting, this girl held brief eye contact before pushing the door free and walking out.

The mother muttered her daughter's name, cursing it, she would never understand anything. _Iris . . ._

Behind the young girl something was thrown, perhaps a chair or something of the sort, yet none the less she continued to the cool cement sidewalk, past the rusted fence, and to the broken road. Crude words referring to her as the "demon child" though using much more colorful language reached her ears but not registering in her expression which retained a straight poker face.

Sure the words hurt but the satisfaction of seeing that wasn't something she was willing to give.

In high-tops, a patched shirt, and cargo shorts this seemingly indifferent girl strode down the street that stretched far to her destination.

Along its sides lined trashed cars, over grown greenery flooding lawns and families bickering or wearily playing on this early morning. Not the best conditions for one such as herself or anyone to be living in but home to her heart all the same.

Lightly echoing, her steps increased, dark blue eyes scanning the nearby cars and bushes, and keeping her strides brisk to avoid trouble. But as the usual days went her luck faltered as a deep familiar voice rose to meet her; it seemed her caution was useless for this moment. Definitely something she'd need to improve in the future.

"Mornin' Iris, how's life goin'?" from the shadow of a blackened bungalow, a dark skinned teen, significantly taller than herself stepped into her path. He wore a green t-shirt under a patched grey jacket and a pair of ripped jeans, typical clothing for autumn by his standards she presumed. Even with eyes practically black, his face was sincere and open accenting his lean and lofty build.

"Normal, by my standards" her voice was quick to retort as her weight shifted to one foot.

His laughter rang out, as he closed the distance between them knowingly agitating her non-shown emotions. Shooting him a glare that could maim a beast she waited as his dark fingers reached for her. Simply side stepping around his built figure she used her slender form and his stocking height to her advantage.

"Iris, don't make this harder than it has to be." With a mocking tone and smile his fingers gained purchase on her fore arm, pulling it to his chest, as her head slightly tilted to the side and relieved a short huff of annoyance.

A whisper of a curse fell from Iris's lips as her poker face lifted a layer to show hints of the emotions that were barren before now some aggravation and the denied playfulness. Her eyes closed in concentration contemplating her plan of attack for the coming match.

In slight interest, the teen whose hand restricted the girl watched as her eyes lashes slowly lifted revealing the mischievous glint in them. His grip grew tighter and this was all the encouragement needed to take action. Both aware of each-others fighting style the match began seeming to be a twist of tan and pale.

Iris twisted her restrained arm away from his grip as his available other hand grabbed for her neck. With quick calculated evasions her nimble body dodged and her lower leg flew full force into his side as her arms were pulled to her body and she leaned away.

Releasing a grunt, his hand abandoned her neck in favor of her ankle, which he caught and used to unsteady her balance, sending her plummeting to the cement.

More grumbling left her lips as her hands slammed into the cement and her body was now facing the ground. Pushing herself up with the momentum from falling she flung her other leg to his head. Before her foot could connect, his arm rose to block and she retreated into a defensive stance.

"Having fun yet?" His dark eyes seemed to have brightened as they moved into boxing positions.

Iris answered him with only a swift smirk as his fists blindly tried to hit her steadily moving figure. Being light as she was her body easily dodged his right and left hooks, slowly back-stepping as a precaution although living here and knowing the place a long as she had was a benefit. Their match was met with no results which easily turned into a straight out race as the girl offered a punch to the gut before fleeing away with the other fast in pursuit.

_How is it that all these humans seem so keen on being greedy? They should grovel on the ground under a ruler. Puny beings . . . why did I come here?_

Loki found himself walking around the better part of the city, taking in the electricity and people who frequented using boxes to do the work magic could easily accomplish. His raven hair slicked back reaching mid-neck, bored green eyes scanning crowds for no apparent reason and a pale complexion catching the sun's rays.

No one paid him any attention as he blended into the crowd or when he turned precariously into a nearby alley, even when a snake materialized in the center of the enormous crowd. The screams that followed thrilled him as he could feel the panic as he left the snake in his wake. So it would seem to be.

Ahead of him loomed the miscellaneous nonsense humans tended to discard: trash, crates, furniture etc. It was regarded in part with the brick buildings hiding them from main streets. Loki heaved a sigh of boredom as his eyes reflected and proceeded to cross this alley. He knew it led to yet another chain of buildings and a street. A quick glance noted the fire escape ladders attached to the building sides leading to the roofs, a stack of chairs and . . .

His thoughts jumbled into a bit of confusion as a girl slammed into him, having been looking over her shoulder. With mild amusement and a twinge of anger, his eyes followed her slender form to her clothes noticing her dark brown waves barely kept in a clasp and clear pale skin much like his own. Her face was almost a mixture of sharp and delicate features, sharp being her eyes and delicate being her button nose along with every things else.

_Who is this girl? _

That was his only important thought as he marveled at her interesting form that had fallen backwards when met with his chest. Her eyes flickered to his with some surprise that was quickly covered into nothing, while turning her attention to the specs of dirt now dotting her appearance.

"Sorry 'bout that, but I've gotta go . . ." Her words trailed as she paused to scan him raising an eyebrow in the process. Loki chuckled lightly with a hint of a smirk, and studied her with curiosity he cared not to hide.

The girl tilted her head, her loose locks of hair shifting, giving him a smirk in return as her blue orbs glimpsed the fire escape. She struck a pose, hands on hips and weight on one leg, noting its height which rose higher than Loki. She took a few steps back before sprinting to it, jumping to the brick wall, finding purchase, and pushing up to the first rung. Her dirt splotched fingers gripped the bar and her body swung, building momentum until she could use it to grab at the rung above.

His fascination spiked from watching this girl maneuver herself up the ladder, the way her hands scrambled upwards, not much hesitation except when she reached the landing of stairs her expression unreadable but certainly showing, the way her eyes flickered back to meet his with the smirk evident on her face. Loki mentally marked her knowing she would be somewhat more interesting than what he had hoped for today or perhaps this week.

His thoughts once more came to a halt as a peculiar boy came bounding around the street corner, cheeks reddened and cold air escaping his lungs. For only moments he stopped to survey the alley as the girl had, his dark eyes landing on his with open gratefulness and his feet trotting over to where Loki stood.

"'scuse me sir, but have 'ya seen a girl round here?" Loki stared, arching an eye brow at this question, not personally caring about the actions spewed from it. His fingers pointed upward while retaining eye contact, his smirk returning once more to watch the boy practically mimic his actions.

Muttering a few colorful words under his breath, the boy shrugged half-heartedly, saluting Loki then running past him around the building, leaving Loki in the dust of the alley. All was normal, the screams from the snake having dispersed a while ago, the girl and her companion gone and his boots clicking along the pavement. As he walked a low chuckle erupted from his throat, his thoughts wandering to the duo and their amusing actions thus far. He would have to find them later on for further entertainment on this mundane realm.

_Should take these stairs two at a time . . . I've just gotta reach my things on the roof. . . my lungs are killing me . . . damn it . . . that guy down there's still staring at me . . . hmm, whatever, probably won't see him again anyways. . ._

Iris was pink in the face by the time she reached the top of the fire escape stairs. Her breath was slightly uneven and her body was leaning into the railing watching her pursuer converse with the alley walker. It was only now she got a decent look at him.

Lean, tall, almost like her fighting friend Jay who had bounded up next to him, offering a great comparison. While her friend was tan and playful, this guy was pale and mischievous almost like her but different . . . perhaps dangerous. The man wore a dull wool coat tinted green, a forest green scarf and black boots that his grey pants tucked into. A mocking smile, breathtakingly bright emerald eyes, sharp facial features and high cheekbones lit up his face greatly complimented by his raven hair-slicked back yet reaching his shoulders. From what she could tell, he looked to be around his late twenties . . . sounded European . . . definitely one to look out for; he was gorgeous and just seemed so intoxicating, even from one encounter.

_Thank god I didn't blush or anything. He may be a knock out but trouble clings to his movements and everything 'bout him. Best stay away . . . but what if I don't want to . . . no . . . yes . . . I can't think . . . DAMN IT!_

Nothing good ever comes out of annoying others, or catching their fancy, yet the alley walkers emerald eyes caught hers. Her lungs breathed in as she pivoted to the other direction where a trashed roof lay. Sapphire orbs darted to each insignificant thing, detecting what she needed instantaneously; a black tote bag with all her needed supplies within, a button up sweater-blue, a reserve of fake id's and her black beanie hat. In a heartbeat, Iris had them gathered, slipping her knit sweater over her shirt and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Her shoes sprinted to the edge of the roof, gathering speed until . . . she jumped.

Wind cut at her skin, it fueled her energy and struck her senses. It lasted moments, abruptly ending as her feet met up with another roof where she repeated it, bounding from one building to the next. She raced the unseen person who traveled the streets, her heart sounding in her ears. Every leap, one of risk and adrenaline, the outer city morning hums telling time like the sun, her mind urging frantically for her to pick up the pace. The church bells sounded and she felt the uncomfortable twist of her gut at being late yet again. Some things just can't be avoided . . .

In frustration, Iris gained muscle pained speed, her destination coming into view with white doors open as a low sign of hope but hope all the same. Her spirits somewhat lifted, her roof jumping ceased, instead sliding down a pure ladder fire escape, hands loosely gripping and feet as brakes. Cement greeted, bells ended and with little to none in time to spare, she slipped into the closing doors, accomplished in winning the battle of clocks.

Her shoes echoed down the abandoned halls, each step lightly placed to avoid cracks and debris. Her intuition had been correct in choosing this place as their meeting location, but one never could combat the number of strays who swept in despite the precautions. Her previous encounter pushed to the back of her mind, she wandered the halls as they twisted into different paths, a right turn here and a left there, some straight, some turns. Bland blue checkered walls align the halls she walks, barely cared for as the floor beneath.

After a few minutes' worth of traveling, Iris viewed the black double doors up ahead, marked with a red X and emanating the sounds of conversation. Her fingers grasp the door knobs, turning them away from each other and pulling them out. The room she entered held only two people, a bunch of tables loaded with equipment, and a holographic projector.

"Was there really a purpose to opening both doors?" From the center of the room that all too familiar voice sounded; Jay (her spar partner) glanced over to her with a smirk, his fingers never straying from a keyboard.

"Not really, dramatic effect I guess . . . hn" Eyes rolling Iris reclosed the doors and sauntered up to the other person in the room; Pierce.

Dusty blond hair, a lean build like Jay and adorned in a leather jacket and clothes to match.

"Drama, drama, whatever, you is late." One hazel eye opened to meet Iris's since the other was covered by a black eye patch.

Peirce stared for only a moment viewing her appearance, an eyebrow rising, and a hand raking through his dirty blond locks.

"You is late? Interesting use of grammar. . ." A stern cold voice emitted from Peirce's throat, not fazing either people in the room.

"Just wrote you're late in the document and got auto corrected . . . but I guess it makes sense." Jay's infamous loopy grin crossed his features and Iris felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Perfect.

Peirce rolled his eyes, or eye, his own version of a smile barely visible, but seen all the same. His stance relaxed from what it was; arms crossed leaning back on the table, poker face, muscles rigid with tension.

"So the stoic hunk does smile, brilliant." One black door swung open in the wake of a red headed beauty, her stance sarcastic like her words. Stunning white teeth flashed and she fingered a manila envelope as though biding her time. Stilettos crossed to the center if the room, earing the attention of those present; Jay's head turned to examine her scarlet cocktail dress, Peirce glared, and Iris faced her fully with arms crossed as Peirce's were.

"Right, since I have your attention let's get started." the woman's words rang out in the silence.

No one bothered to move or seem interested, apart from Jay who continued to analyze the woman's showy dress.

"Iris, Jay, Peirce, you have a new directive. Your target is a middle aged man who has recently acquired a rare herb which we need. The herb in question is one of high value only found in the distant reaches of Asia, it qualities and medical uses are believed to be suitable for our agenda."

Her hands gesture to the computer where Jay pulls up a recent report on this man's findings. The report is projected onto the adjacent wall displaying the info: _Jeremy Wilton, average citizen, medical specialist, no violent history. . . _

"The usual target as you know, as do my employers, but your objective is to do recon on him and take what you can of this plant so that we may be able to continue our research on . . ." everyone's eyes glance to Iris. Her sapphire orbs meet their gazes with tranquility, shrugging her shoulders as a nonchalant gesture.

The way the informant girl expressed her desires of the research dripped with want and disgust, perhaps itching for some sort of life threatening symptom to appear. Iris wouldn't give her that satisfaction, choosing to mask her emotions with her bored poker face.

The informant sensed the uncomfortable setting she had introduced, flourishing the manila envelope to Peirce with an award winning smile. Peirce followed Iris's example, rolling his eye and snatching the package from her outstretched fingers. Jay's voice was the ice-breaker to the silence when he spoke.

"Any _requirements_ to this mission? Not to break-in and incidentally murder him in his sleep etcetera . . ."

"Let loose and get the job done. That is all." Her voice becomes the snap of a whip as Jay rapidly punched keys into his laptop, Peirce pulls out his smart phone and Iris nods, snatching the envelope from Pierce.

Iris's pale fingers ghost over the envelope, tugging it open and dumping it contents onto a table. Some notes taken by the science division, a few pictures of Jeremy, and a letter addressed to them concerning the research. Iris stared at the letter, momentarily not moving or even breathing. Her eyes flickered to Peirce's and upon seeing him still typing on his smart phone, she slipped it under the mess of photos.

Some hours later Peirce clears his throat, gathering the other's attention. His stance as weary as theirs but retaining his overall authority.

"I believe it is time to go our separate ways until tomorrow. We'll meet up at the usual place tomorrow. Agreed?"

Iris and Jay shared a glance at each other before turning back to Peirce and giving a brief nod. In the time that they packed up, Iris took the letter, stashing it into her bag while handing the refilled manila envelope to Peirce to examine. His hazel eye met her sapphire ones, lasting seconds before a small smile twitched at her lips. With a bag slung over her shoulder, she took off sprinting out the doors, her converse shoes echoing down the halls she traveled.

Once clear of the building, having simply walked back into the streets, Iris blended with the crowd as disappearing as one of her specialties, unknown to the eyes of the peculiar man from before…

It was a brisk day for the city people of the city, constant walking about and quickly reaching their personal destinations in record time. Iris was not one of those people, instead choosing to survey the buildings and sky as she probably did all the time. Her bare hands stuffed within her cargo pockets, her high-tops slowly breezing across the sidewalk.

She carelessly avoided those who paid little attention; her thoughts trapped within her mind, in her own state of content a soft smile graced her lips. Even as a soft spray of rain falls upon her upturned face she continues to stand happily as the ice cold drops splash onto her skin.

How long can she stand there? When did the rain start falling?

In answer, the moment ended when this girl simple righted herself and blended back into the crowd that had been avoiding her. It was as if a moment had lasted a millennium and now that moment was gone.

Where would she go?

Iris walked with the crowd, sweeping unnoticed down the streets, or at least until the streets she took thinned out of people. The typical abandoned slum roads that would gradually get worse as you went, that's where she ended up.

No one bothered this girl, none. Not even when she turned up another alley and approached a makeshift house.

"Madeline? I need a favor." Iris tightens her grip on her bag while staring intently at the home.

"And what will this favor entail? Certainly something involving that beautiful hair I presume? Or perhaps your eyes?" The words creep from a rotted face of a woman. Her leaning posture and pungance moving with taunting steps.

"Nothing of that sort today, I just need to borrow some equipment." States the girl, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

"Got yourself into trouble, deary? Pity, but what do I get in return?"

Iris stays silent, a new interest in her shoes.

"I can't share the details but a friend of mine is in desperate need of a hair cut."

Raspy choked laughter emits from the old woman.

"Perhaps it is for the best, one is always in the need for extra cash."

"Yes… but that equipment?"

"A deal is a deal, better keep your end or there could be… mistakes."

Iris tore her gaze from her surroundings and glared. The soft pattering of rain fills the pause and runs down the surfaces of everything. Madeline gives a stiff nod and disappears back into her abode.

_This isn't right, I shouldn't be here…_

The moments pass by, and instead of the alley Iris turns to the street.

People are still bustling about, with umbrellas or rapid steps, and going about their business despite the horrid weather. And yet they still are living their mundane lives without a thought to those less fortunate; _que lastima_.

A familiar patch of green breezes by, undetected to her eyes; a green that for whatever reason she couldn't place if she wanted to.

"Take what you need."

"Huh?" Iris turns to meet the gaze of the woman who would sell her soul for money.

"I said take what you need."

"Right, I'll be on my way then" says Iris as she stuffs a plastic bag into her own bag, desperately wanting to flee the scene.

_"Stay away from the peculiarity of green."_ The words stop her cold in her tracks. Her head whips around only to see nothing. An empty pace where the woman was as though she never existed.

**yeah so thats what i've had thus far and with summer and all i could probably continue to upload and such... **

**yep, feed back, perhaps some suggestions etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

Iris had her wits about her as she rounded the corners of alleys and streets. She had a place to be and however unfortunate the situation was, being late wasn't on her to-do list.

The city was bustling as usual and the rain that was once dribbling is now coming down in sheets. It seeped into her sweater, matting her hair to her face. Not at all attractive to anyone.

"I'm sure this could get so much worse if I let it," she muttered to herself as her arms wrapped around her torso. "Beware the peculiar color of green. Thats what Madeline had said right? Huh, thats a bit odd."

Her fingers gripped into her clothes and a violent shiver rippled down her back.

Damn, that is not part of the plan.

Did it have to rain now? Of all days to soak the city it chose today, but then again, I guess it comes with the territory.

Her converse continued to navigate the forever familiar streets. Down this one, up the next. Surely it took no time at all. Oh wait. Yeah, it did.

Her cell phone buzzed in her bag. Right. It was hidden in the secret pocket.

Quickly she fished it out, unlocked it out, stepped under an overhang and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" Did all phone calls have to be awkward?

"Iris? Honey come home. I miss you. Why did you leave me alone?" Oh god. Now that voice was very familiar and clearly muffled.

"Mom. Have you been drinking?"

"Huh? No! I have not! How dare you as-ask me that." The woman's words trailed off and a crash could be heard. . .and another crash . . . and the shatter of a bottle being hurled against a wall.

"Mom? Hey, this . . . forget it. I'm coming home."

Her fingers pressed the button to end the call and a tsunami of inevitable emotions came her way. Resentment? Absolutely. Was she saddened by this? Deeply. But did it really matter? Coming home would only make the situation worse, as in a possible eruption of unfortunate events, and that's not something anyone ever wants to deal with.

Iris clenched her cell, enough to divert her anger and not enough to crush the poor machine in her fingers. Deep breathes, deep breathes, calm down. Sure as light her pulse slowed and the giant wave passed.

"Need some help, young miss?"

… Wait... Just … A … Moment ….

"Uh, nah, I'm fine sir-" Iris turned to face the mystery man with a deep purr of a voice. And there was the mystery man from before . . .

"Wait . . . you're that guy from earlier . . ." The man arched an eyebrow.

The man from before, the man who bore green tinted clothes, endless green eyes, and those raven locks. Definitely that man.

"I do believe so, and that would make you the acrobat girl. Missing a friend? Or running from an enemy?" Iris was beyond confused but refused to let it be shown to all around. But seriously, that voice …

"I guess so. And as for my friend, it was more of a race …" She couldn't seem to find the right words to stress her point.

"Interesting, well I believe it is pouring out," he flourished a clear umbrella from the inside of his jacket. "And you seem to know this place quite well." He didn't elaborate and instead gestured to his now open umbrella.

Iris found herself staring for a few moments and threw any other thoughts out the window.

"I, um, alright. There's a coffee shop just down the next few blocks over. I guess I could take you there." It might've been from the cold rain which trailed her body or perhaps something else, but nonetheless, her cheeks became a rosy red.

The man chuckled. "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Clouds of mist rose from atop the streets. Yet the rain still dropped steadily upon each persons revealed head or umbrella. For her it was the latter.

As much as iris wanted to listen to her gut feelings to ditch the stranger and escape into the crowd, she was held at bay. Perhaps it was that captivating smile that could be considered as mysterious and mischievous as her own, the way it was all knowing but reveled having the smallest bit of control.

Though she hadn't spared him a glance since accepting his offer for an umbrella and coffee, his presence was still evident by the uncanny heat he omitted.

Loki, that's what he called himself.

Cough. Cough.

Iris whipped her fingers over her mouth to muffle the sound, turning further away from the man.

Cough. Cough.

Not now, not now

Cough cough

Got to get away, got to get away

"miss?" iris could barely hear the mans's voice over the pounding of her heart through her ears. Yet the confusion and almost amusement got through in his tone, but why amusement?

The coughs dwindled to an eventual halt leaving iris and Loki silently standing underneath an extended shop roof.

She glanced his way, cautious in movement, to find him curiously examining the shop itself. Probably sensing her eyes, he turned to meet her gaze with a frown.

"sorry, bout that, must have caught a feather in my throat."

Loki tilted his head to the side, staring intently at her lips. A hand of his rose to cup her face and a thumb traced her bottom lip.

What was he thinking?

A flood of heat rose to her cheeks but wait, how old was this guy. She stumbled backward, pulling her face from his grasp and startling Loki in just the slightest way.

It must've been quite a scene, a young broad stepping away from an older man, her face flushed with pink. But then again, it was almost one of those fairy tale occurrences that never really occurred.

But it was only then that iris noticed the drop of red on loki's leather glove that the pieces really came together. And the fairy tale was shattered just a one might imagine of a mirror.

For a moment she only stared, just as he did, intently at his face. With her eyes she dared him to question it yet received a measly raised brow in response.

"still want that coffee?". Her tight lips spread in amazement.

"I guess."

Loki nodded, choosing to address the cafe door. Iris calmed her beating heart and cooled over her emotions. The door was held open by an exiting customer to which she nodded and entered behind Loki.


End file.
